projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chun-Li
is from the Street Fighter series. She is an Interpol detective and also a skilled martial artist who is known for her fast kicks. Her most famous move is the Hyakuretsukyaku (Hundred Legs Kick). Profile Chun-Li was investigating the disappearance of her father. After training with her father's friend and teacher Gen, he gives her a lead on his supposed death: the mysterious crime syndicate Shadowloo. He finds the leader M.Bison (Vega in Japan) but makes short work of her. After demanding to know where here father was, he threatend to kill her if he chased him like her father. Angered by this, she swore vengeance upon him. She teamed up with a USAF member Charlie Nash to track down Shadowloo. Then they unexpectedly ran into an old comrade: Charlies' friend and fellow lieutenant Guile. Though he had orders to bring Charlie back, he let the two go. Chun-Li then learns that Shadowloo tricked the Air Force into cancelling the bombing of their Thailand base. After telling Charlie and Guile, they decided to destroy the base on their own. While Chun-Li plants bombs around the base, Charlie and Guile head inside to smash the Psycho Drive. Guile came rushing out, urging her to get out per Charlie's request. She managed to escape with Ryu, but after the incident Guile tells her that Charlie was in the base when the bombs went off. Despite lacking evidence to their crimes, they at least managed to shut down Shadowloo's base of operations. She entered the second World Warrior tournament, after hearing that Bison had survived the destruction of their base at Thailand. She enters in hopes of avenging her father once and for all. She retired from police work, but she felt uneasiness all around her. She hears rumours of abductions and disappearances, and the final piece of the puzzle: evidence provided by Guile that Shadowloo is back again. She returns to Interpol and teams up with Guile and Cammy to take down S.I.N. and discover the truth behind M.Bison's return. After being defeated by Juri, she enters the latest international fighting tournament to take down S.I.N once and for all. She later encounters Abel, who is looking into leads for Shadowloo. She also finds that Gen is also particapating and hopes to get him to tell more about her father, but he refused and she is unable to force him. She managed to defeat Juri the next time, but was unable to bring her into custody. During the infiltration of the S.I.N. dam facility, Vega activates the self-destruct feature and was saved by Gen. She later wakes up near Guile and Abel and sees the destruction of the base. Though she still works for Interpol, she now teaches martial arts to children. When one of the kids, a young girl, was kidnapped by Urien, she pursues him and takes her back. Since then, she continues her lessons with the children. Crosspedia Entry An ICPO (International Criminal Police Organization) detective and master of Chinese Kempo. Her quick movements and beautiful kicking techniques have proven too much for countless evildoers. She formerly worked on the investigation into the Shadaloo organization, who were responsible for the death of her father. After that, during a case investigating a succession of disappearances among young martial artists, she first came across the name S.I.N. She started to investigate the links of this new organization to Shadaloo. Has a strong sense of justice and of duty toward her work, but a part her also desires to just be a normal young woman. Strongly determined, she hates indecisiveness. She does, however, love crepes, all manner of sweets and fruit. Other Appearances Chun-Li has appeared in various other games: Marvel Vs. Capcom (1-3), Street Fighter X Tekken (partnered with Cammy), Namco X Capcom, Super Puzzle Fighter, Pocket Fighter, Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, and SVC Chaos: SNK Vs. Capcom Gameplay Chun-Li retains her moves from the Street Fighter series, including the Spinning Bird Kick, Kikosho, and the Hyakuretsukyaku. She is partnered with Morrigan from Darkstalkers. Her theme is a remix of her stage from Street Fighter II (China). Stats (For comparison) Attack List Skill List Quotes Chun-Li & Morrigan Gallery 300px-12_sfxtekken05.jpg|Chun Li (Street Fighter X Tekken) chun-li-super-street-fighter-iv-picture.jpg|Chun-Li (Super Street Figher IV) Chun-Li.jpg|Chun Li (Street Fighter Alpha) Project-X-Zone-Chun-Li.jpg|Shichisei Senkuu Kyaku! Chun-LiMVC3.jpeg|Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:Capcom Category:Playable